When salt shakers, grated cheese shakers, or other types of food supplements in the nature of granular or flake particles are provided in shakers, moisture can cause the particles to adhere to one another, thus impeding exit of those particles when the shaker is inverted. Typically, shakers have covers which may be fastened by screw threads or the like onto the top of the shaker container, and a plurality of apertures, typically in a grid-like pattern, are provided in the cover. The particles within the shaker when they bind together to one another are precluded from passing through the apertures when the shaker is inverted and shook.